Love Twists and Turns
by FairyTailBandGeek
Summary: Following the stories of Fairy Tails favorites as they realize their feelings for one another and maybe deal with some drama and competition. Rated M for future lemons.


This story is going to flip between multiple perspectives and stories so try to keep up! Love y'all.

Possible pairings (also will consider requests) : NatsuxErza, NatsuxLucy, NatsuxLisanna, GrayxJuvia, ErzaxJellal, MiraxLaxus, LevyxGajeel

I really don't know where this story is going yet so! Rated M for lemons in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story, despite them being kinda OOC.

 **Erza Scarlet :**

Since the Tower of Heaven incident, things have been different. I got to see my pink-haired dragon slayer friend in a whole new way. I saw not only the childish little boy that Master Makarov brought to the guild hall one fateful day when we were children. I got to see the young man as my hero. My friend. _My possible lov-._ NO ERZA.

I shake my head at the thought of Natsu Dragneel and I together. My mind starts wandering. _Would he be dominant and protective? Or would he be more sweet and docile, worshipping the ground I walk on?_ I immediately try to ward off the images flying through my brain. They weren't sexual in nature, but they surely put a blush on my face for thinking like that.

Natsu was one of my closest, lifelong friends. I couldn't ruin that, right? Suddenly a white-haired bartender walked over to where I was sitting at the bar, pulling me fully from my daydreams. "Hey Erza, can I get you some strawberry cheesecake?" Mirajane Strauss asks with a sweet smile. She was an old rival and the oldest sister of the three Strauss siblings that resided within Fairy Tail guild.

"Of course, Mira." I say with a simple smile. Mira never misses anything though. "Something you wanna talk about Erza-a-a?" She coos, a slight smirk playing on her face. _Damned she-devil._ "Well since you ask..." I murmur quietly, eyeing the few people around us, none within earshot.

"The Tower of Heaven incident... It really made me see Natsu in a new way..." I mumble, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks at what I was admitting. _I had a crush on Natsu Dragneel._ Mira just smirks at me, "Oh Erza. Haven't you realized the Tower of Heaven task made all of us see him differently?"

I pause, considering everything. Lucy Heartfilia had been asking him to stay over, not pushing him away… Lisanna, Mira's little sister also had been eyeing Natsu a little bit more. Of course, she had always seen Natsu as her future husband. "I mean, even I've noticed that he's grown up… in more ways than one." Mira remarks, winking at me.

"Don't worry Erza. I don't think it's anything serious that you're feeling, but if you think it is… I would ask him out soon if you want your chance." Mira smiles, sauntering off, I presume to go get my cheesecake. I had some decisions to make, and by the sounds of it, I needed to make them fast. I just found Jellal again… but I don't think my heart belongs to him any longer…Natsu has always been here… and he saved my life.

I need to find out how Natsu feels. How I feel. There was no way I was going to be made fun of in the guild or anything of that matter for having a small crush on the man if he didn't reciprocate my feelings. I needed to make my mind up fast though. No telling how long it would take my rivals to step in and snatch up my crush.

**the next morning**

 **Lucy Heartfilia :**

I wake up at promptly 9 AM, stretching out within the confines of my comforter, my feet bumping into something at the end of my bed, Happy no doubt. I lean up slightly, double checking, and sure enough finding a small fluff of blue fur curled up at the end of the bed. I turn my face, finding a pink tuft of hair sticking out from under my light pink comforter, a sight I was getting more and more used to.

I smile, a blush creeping up upon my cheeks. Ever since the Tower of Heaven, I realized how much I saw Natsu as my boyfriend, rather than my best friend. We never held hands, or kissed. But he normally ended up in my bed and cuddled with me at night.

That was one thing I had over Lisanna. I noticed she had started trying to spend more time with him, but Natsu still always ended up in MY bed. Mira also had dropped a hint that Lisanna wasn't the only girl noticing Natsu as of late.

I unconsciously slide slightly closer to him, feeling protective. I was going to have to break through his dense mind soon if I wanted to claim him for my own. I smirk at the thought. I had exactly where I needed him in order to make him mine.

I got comfy under the comforter with the furnace who was my crush, sliding closer to him. He was laying on his side, facing me as he usually did. I nuzzled into his chest, wrapping my arm around his slim, bare waist. He no longer wore shirts to bed, only his sweatpants and scarf that Igneel gave him so long ago.

The pink- haired dragon slayer groans sleepily, stretching, yet staying within my grasp. "Luce…?" he mumbles sleepily, sliding his arm around me, burying his face in my hair in his sleepy daze. _Yesss Natsu._ He immediately resumed his sleeping, snoring softly. _Damn he was so warm._ We stay like this for several moments, my heart beating so fast I don't see how I'm not exploding.

A few minutes later, he wakes up, shifting away from me. "Mm Luce, I'm gonna go get something to eat at the guild." He yawns, stretching out, waking Happy up in the process. He sits up slowly, efficiently leaving me laying in the bed without his warmth against me. He grabs his vest from the bed post, slipping it on smoothly, giving a full view of his abs. _Oh gosh Natsu._

"O-okay Natsu." I smile slightly. "I'll meet up with you later after I get some writing done, and maybe we can take a job." I remark, sliding out of bed, taking my throw blanket with me as I go, getting comfortable at my desk. When I turn around, he and Happy both are gone.

 **Lisanna Strauss:**

I was helping big sis Mira out in the bar when my future husband came in, looking extremely well rested. The small blue exceed, deemed Happy, wanders off to go nap in the corner. "Hey Natsu!" I grin, setting down the plates I was drying to go talk to him. "Oh, hey Lisanna." He smiles his signature toothy grin at me, setting his elbows on the mahogany bar, his head in his hand. I copy his pose, probably grinning like an idiot.

"Lisanna, would you make me some breakfast?" he pleads, any seriousness dropping from his face, just like that. That's what I love about him. He is so innocent, unlike pretty much every other guy here. He didn't just want sex, actually scrap that. He probably didn't want sex at all. As far as I knew, and I knew a lot, he was a virgin.

I grin inwardly at that. No girl had claimed the dragon slayer, stolen his body and heart, yet. Snapping out of my little thoughts, I smile dreamily at him. "Of course, Natsu! What sounds good this morning?" Natsu grins back at me. "A flaming stack of pancakes!"

"On it!" I rush to the back, quickly whipping up some overcooked pancakes, then setting them on fire, just the way he likes. I grab the jar of syrup, bringing it out to him. He practically drools at it. "Thanks, Lisanna!" he grins, digging in immediately.

I roll my eyes, watching him. I knew the little Natsu that used to play house with me. The Natsu I helped raise an egg, who turned out to be Happy, together. Then when I returned, I got to meet Natsu, the dragon slayer. The strong man that he had become. The man I love and cherish.

He glances up from his plate, swallowing the mouthful he had before making eye contact with me. "Oi, Lisanna, why are you looking at me like that?" he asks, raising his eyebrows into his confused look. _Oh, shit he caught me._ "S-sorry!" I blush madly, running into the back room, breathing hard.

Mira was back there, drying the plates I had left. She turns around and giggles at me. "Oh Lisanna. Just ask him, won't you?" she grins. I shake my head in a harsh no, squatting down on the floor. "Oh, Mira. It's just not that simple. He must realize he wants me first. "I pout, glancing up at my big sister. "Oh, Lisanna. If you don't make him realize it, he may realize he wants someone else." She responds, looking at me glumly.

I glance back out at my dragon slayer, seeing him grinning childishly at a smiling requip mage, Erza Scarlet. "Oh no…" I groan, watching the scene unfold before my very eyes.

 **Erza Scarlet : (yes, she gets two sections in this chapter, sorry folks)**

I stride into the guild hall, wearing my normal armor and blue skirt, my eyes landing on exactly who I was looking for. A certain pink haired dragon slayer sat at the bar, scarfing down the remains of his pancakes. I slide into the stool next to him, trying to act normal.

"Hey Natsu." I greet, bumping his shoulder with mine. "Oh—Hey Erza." He grinned, swallowing another bite of pancakes. "Enjoying breakfast?" I ask, laughing ever so softly at his syrup covered chin. "MMhm. Lisanna made it for me." He mumbles cheerfully between bites.

A spurt of jealousy races through me. _I knew I should be looking out for her._ "Oh? Special? Just for you?" I asked, gulping quietly. He nods in response. "Well duh, Erza. No one else orders flaming pancakes like I do." He grins that childish grin and went back to eating.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. _Why was everyone going after my man all at once?_ I trail my eyes across the young man before me, smiling at his messy hair and syrup covered skin. Once he finishes, he pushes his plate away.

"Gosh, I'm full." He mumbles, completely ignoring the sticky substance on his chin. _Here was my chance._ "Hey Natsu, come here." I order, getting the dragon slayer's attention immediately. "Aye Sir!" he yells, sitting up straight and facing me. I take a napkin from the dispenser, rubbing it slowly across his chin. I raise my eyes to meet his, and feel a blush creep upon my cheeks.

"Aye, Erza? Why are you making that face?" he asks, confused. "Stay still." I command, wiping away the syrup gently from his strangely hair-free face. "A-aye sir." He stumbles, a light blush filling up his cheekbones. _Was I actually making Natsu blush?_

I didn't have time to think too hard about it, because suddenly Lisanna appears on the opposite side of the bar, glaring me down. "Hey Erza, can I get you something to eat?" she smiles sweetly, trying to hide her disgust, and not doing it very well. Natsu averts his eyes from me, the blush still staining his cheeks.

"Oh no, Lisanna, I'm fine actually." I respond, glaring her down the same way she was glaring at me. Natsu, oblivious to the entire situation just continues to grin at Lisanna. "Oh, Natsu. You missed some syrup. Let me get it for you." She smirks, grabbing a wet wipe from underneath the bar, taking his face in her free hand.

She slowly rubs his chin, keeping her eyes down towards the bottom of his face, no doubt checking out his nearly perfect lips. "So, Natsu… I was thinking… You used to be my boyfriend when we were kids…" she starts, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

 _No way did this woman walk over here and ruin my moment just to get her own moment with the attractive dragonslayer. Right?_ She keeps her eyes down, scrubbing his chin a little harder now. "I was thinking maybe we could go on a date sometime soon? See where things go?" she smiles sweetly at him, giving her best innocent look.

 _I could not believe the nerve of this woman._ Natsu blushes furiously. "Well-umm. Lisanna –"

AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE FOLKS. Keep in mind please that it won't always be in these 3 perspectives, and it will have male perspectives within the next chapter. It will also contain other love stories and drama of fairy tail. So please review and request anything, I'll take it into consideration. See ya'll soon!


End file.
